


Forgiveness

by LaurenCrabtree



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Begging, Could Be Read Alongside “Fair is Foul and Foul is Fair”, Cunnilingus, Darkfic, Dom Kinga, Forced begging, Gore, Guro, Kinga Is Not Nice, Mentions of Gags, Mentions of Medieval Torture Devices, Mentions of force feeding, Mouth trauma, Or As a Stand-Alone Fic, Sub Jonah, threats of amputation, tooth extraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurenCrabtree/pseuds/LaurenCrabtree
Summary: After Jonah has a moment of weakness and bites Kinga, she gives him a punishment that fits the crime.





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CharalampidisGruber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharalampidisGruber/gifts).



> Written for Bad Things Happen Bingo; @CharalampidisGruber requested Jonah x Kinga + Forced to Beg. If you want to request a fic or just chat, you can find me on Tumblr at @laurencrabtree.

“Do you remember what I told you would happen if you bit me again?” It was a rhetorical question and Jonah knew it, but he was too afraid to admit to himself what the answer was. He hung his head in shame, squeezing his eyes shut in an effort to shut out Kinga’s voice and hold back the rapidly approaching flow of tears, but it was no use: the tears came and Kinga kept talking. 

 

“I told you— _ Look at me, _ ” She gave a sudden yank on Jonah’s chin, forcing his head back up so quickly he felt his neck might snap. He did as she said; he already knew what he was in for and he didn’t want any more pain on top of it. “I told you that I would pull your teeth out one by one, no anesthetics, no anticoagulants, no nothing.” Jonah was frozen to the spot in pure fear, and he couldn’t tear his eyes away as she slowly withdrew a pair of forceps from her coat pocket. He cursed himself for his earlier moment of weakness; he had known perfectly well that this would happen and he had resisted anyway.

 

“Now,” she continued, gently placing her hand on his shoulder to push him down onto his back as she straddled him. “I’m going to do that, and then you’re going to resume getting me off like I asked you to. And if you try to resist again, even a little bit, I  _ am _ prepared to cut your legs off. Now, open.” 

 

He knew all too well that Kinga was not one to go back on her threats. Reluctantly, he opened his mouth, which seemed to take a gargantuan amount of effort amidst the sheer terror gripping him. Against his better judgment, he closed his eyes despite knowing that it would only increase the suspense. With his view of Kinga effectively gone, all he could do was wait.

 

The wait was surprisingly short. The cold metal touched his gums no less than two seconds after he had shut his eyes and he instinctively flinched, having had little time to prepare for the sensation. This was met by a sharp slap across the face courtesy of Kinga, and his eyes flew open to see the look of simultaneous amusement and disdain on her face.

 

“Jonah, we’ve been through this.” Kinga’s voice was mockingly sweet, as though she was scolding a child. “You know I expect you to hold still. I’d hate to hurt you where I don’t want to. Now let’s try that again.” 

 

Jonah tried his best to stay still as he felt the forceps clamp down on a molar, closing his eyes once again if only to not have to look Kinga in the eyes. At first there was no pain, just the feeling of Kinga moving the forceps back and forth, but then he began to feel it, a burn and an ache and the feeling of a piece of himself being torn apart, following by the unmistakable coppery taste of blood. He wanted to bite down, to press his tongue to the wound, to do anything at all to alleviate the pain, but he valued his legs too much for that. So he waited, eyes closed and blood-tainted drool dripping down his face, for what seemed like an eternity for the pain to stop.

 

Jonah wasn’t sure when he expected it to happen, but eventually it did: he heard a soft, wet ripping sound and felt the forceps leave his mouth and he knew that the deed was done. His heart sank as he realized just how long it would feel for him to go through the same thing over and over again, and with that realization, he felt tears begin to sting at his eyes.  _ I’ll never resist again,  _ he told himself.  _ I can wait. I can tough it out. I just need to get her to let her guard down.  _ But could he? He remembered the last time he had tried to escape, shuddering at the thought of what he and Max had gone through afterwards.  _ No, I can do it this time. I know more now. For now, just try to get through this. _

 

He expected the forceps to enter his mouth again, but they never came; all he felt was Kinga’s hand brushing against his cheek. Then she said something that he could only call a godsend.

 

“I’m going to give you one more chance. You can take the rest of this punishment, or you can resume your prior task and hope I forgive you. If you choose the latter, you  _ will  _ be ring-gagged 24/7 and tube-fed your meals for a week. I need to make absolutely sure I don’t go too light on you, even if the damage isn’t permanent.” 

 

Jonah weighed the options. She had used a feeding tube on him before and it certainly wasn’t pleasant, but as she had said, it likely wouldn’t cause any permanent damage. Humiliating as it was, if he wanted to escape without any lasting damage, he had to admit that it would be the better option.

 

“Alright,” he sighed. “I’ll do it.”

 

“Then beg for it.”

 

“What?” Jonah wasn’t quite sure what he had just heard. Kinga had made him say a lot of things before, but she had never made him beg outright. In fact, she seemed to prefer it when he was resistant.

 

“You heard me. I don’t go back on my threats unless I have a very good reason, so if you want me to keep your smile intact, I suggest you show me how much you want it.”

 

Jonah took a deep breath.  _ This was embarrassing, damn her. _ Knowing Kinga, though, she probably wanted him to be embarrassed.

 

“Please…” His voice quavered and the tears began to flow once again, the pain where his back tooth used to be intensifying as he spoke. “Please don’t pull my—“

 

“No.” Kinga curtly cut him off before he could even finish the sentence. “Don’t tell me what you don’t want. Tell me what you  _ do _ want.”

 

_ This was even worse.  _ Not only was she making him beg, she was making him beg to eat her out. He had hoped to avoid addressing it, but he should have known she wouldn’t let him. Blood rising to his face, he stammered out the words he dreaded saying.

 

“Please let me try again… Let me pleasure you, let me go down on you, let me make you come,” His voice was barely above a whisper, and he let out a pathetic cough before attempting to raise his voice. “I promise I won’t bite you this time, I won’t do anything you don’t want me to, I’ll just do as you ask, just please forgive me…” An involuntary, choked-out sob accompanied the last few words. He could feel Kinga rising up from astride his abdomen, moving to pull him up onto his knees.

 

“Why? Tell me that, Jonah Heston. Why should I forgive you?” The way she said his name sent a pang of despair through him. He had always heard of criminals treating their victims as subhuman, not calling them by their names, but it was not so with Kinga. He knew what he was to her: he was a person, yes, but that just made it more fun for her. His emotions were just another thing for her to toy with and she relished in it to no end. He loathed it, but he had to put up with it if he ever hoped to escape.

 

“Because…”

 

“And be honest.” She cut him off once again, and he wondered if this was a command he should obey or not. He knew she would have his hide either way; neither lying nor admitting his intentions would keep him on her good side. Choosing to take a third option, he settled for vagueness.

 

“Because I don’t want you to hurt me anymore. I don’t care what you do afterwards, just don’t do this. I don’t want you to do anything permanent; that’s the last thing I want! Just let me do this, I promise I’ll be good.”

 

“Hmmm… Not specific enough, but I am on a schedule today.” She withdrew her phone from her pocket, gave a few taps, and held it to her ear.

 

“Max, get the scold’s bridle ready. I want it waiting in Jonah’s room when we get back.” Abruptly hanging up, she looked back down at Jonah. “You’ll be wearing that instead of the gag this week. Now get to work.”

 

As she pushed Jonah’s head between her legs, he swallowed his pride and began to lick. He could get back at her later; for now, obedience was the only choice.


End file.
